Keith Maverick
Keith Maverick (キース·マーベリック, Kīsu· Māberikku) ??? Appearance Keith Maverick takes on the rebellious appearance of a tall fellow individual who is somewhere around his early 20s while being young in age with a very pale-skinned body. Keith has blue eyes and short, spiky, black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs that lengthen as increasingly the more he spent traveling over time. Furthermore, his bangs stop just above his eyes and the center comes down to a point between his eyes. Though the sides are a little longer and go down to his jawline while as the back is short and spiky in a mess-like manner. Upon every coming midnight hour however, his eyes becomes radiant-like crimson going by the appearance of three intersecting ellipses. Judging from clothing-wise goes, Keith wears his main attire being the short-sleeved navy blue shirt with a short-sleeved, gray jacket over it. In addition to other attires, Keith optionally wears the black coat, formal black shirt, and overcoat. Effectively, all of Keith's attire he has on contain an intriguing decorative pattern around the collar. On the top of this, Keith wears a black button up within the short-sleeved shirt inside his black coat for which he keeps loosely open. The shirt would contain pockets on each breast and one down at each side. In addition to his arms, he wears black gloves on each hand that looks like an arm-guard for which it covers his palm, the back of his hand, his wrist, and about halfway up his forearm. This actually leaves his fingers bare and black boots. Another thing Keith has on the bottom is the long, black/gray pants that are a pair of cargo shorts which are slightly longer than most kinds. He is equipped on a black belt that holds up the pants, wrapping around his waist, and twin black storage packs hanging off of it. While as for his feet, he wears a pair of black shoe-like boots dressed with navy blue socks. Upon wearing the shadow-like attire that is hooded in plain darkness, Keith can adapt to any types of situations that are set in stone under other conditions like space and time traveling for example. Fundamentally, this would include a person, place, or thing or even better yet, being in the natural environment and its material. As a result, the attire will tend to fabricates Keith's own identity and history to be fully unrecognizable in a different era. Invisibly, Keith is unseen by any of the people from his current timeline since they're distinguishing him now to be the ghost of the past. While also on the receiving end of the side means Keith is pretty much a mere relic who can assume to be fictional and never real in the first place. On the other hand, this attire is also use for one's environment and material where the wearer is normally located at as a surrounding eternano medium towards restructuring. This was so in order to develop subconsciously, a human composition that will continued to evolve within the modern world to be on par with the world's standard itself. However, as the world doesn't revolved around just him alone, Keith wouldn't need to know and be self-aware about his own existence when the law of nature is there to fight for him so he can stay alive at all cost. Nevertheless, Keith isn't the person he once sought out to be prior to wearing this attire, but how the true world would lawfully wants to see him. Following the laws of nature imbedded into the matrix attire, Keith doesn't see himself as someone from the long distant pasts, but a changeable person striving towards the close coming horizons ahead of him. In other words, Keith is destructing a new future beyond his own understanding to create something much more meaningful for him in an attempt of reawakening what's no longer a fabrication. Anyways, it's a special kind of getup in which causes the wearer to progressively moved around time and space safely in his traveling days. This mysterious attire is commonly used by Keith himself to keep his age and body growth at bay for everlasting eternity without changing his appearance. Personality Keith has the facial trait to that of a cold emotionless individual, staying quiet and silent most of the time around his imaginary friends when he just simply observes them one by one in loneliness. Although this might sooner or later change afterwards depending on who Keith is presume to be talking to whether it is a real friend or foe alternately means he can sometimes change his perception about reality in the blink of an eye at a mere whim without further notice. On the other hand, Keith would seem to have an abnormal fear vulnerably towards many women whenever he come into close contact with one of them. While so, this actually made Keith feel so ill will in social nature that he was willing to go so far as avoid women in all situations like verbal communication for example. In other words, Keith tries to build up quite the range of distance away from any girl who happens to get closely to him despite their attachment to him though to no avail. Aside from that, Keith possesses the natural tendency on lying to himself in denial of who he is as a humanist such as when he created a protective forefront behind his fake smile he forcefully made in order not to worry people. In his case, Keith commonly doubts his own life as if not knowing what to do with his future anymore. History ??? Plot ??? Abilities/Equipment ??? Relationships ??? Quotes * "Most of my battles were fought with weapons and magics, but they are won none other than me alone. Imagination is the one weapon of so-called magic that would be the war against reality." ''-Keith Maverick's False Quote * ''"You've played your supporting role admirably enough in the very beginning...only until now however, have I truly won over this position as the main character of my own story in the bitter end." -Keith Maverick's Real Quote * "''Pain is my real friend and only ally I can actually depend on in every suffering I've dealt with it until now. While so, all this pain thus far only tells me when and where I have been fatally wounded by. Truly, I already know what the best thing about pain is. And it is telling me that I'm not completely dead yet!" ''-Keith Maverick's Battle Quote Trivia * His appearance was based off of the character Noctis Lucis Caelum from Final Fantasy XV. * His battle quote is a parallel reference to Master Xehanort's quote in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep. * His two primary battle theme musics are "Dark Impetus, L'Impeto Oscuro" and "Zinnia".Category:AdventRequiemCategory:CharactersCategory:CharacterCategory:Main CharactersCategory:Main CharacterCategory:MaleCategory:MalesCategory:HumanCategory:Former Holy Knight